Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a communication apparatus, a control method thereof, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, products that implement a short-range wireless communication technique called “NFC” (Near Field Communication) and apply the NFC to pairing, authentication and the like so as to perform communication compliant with high-speed wireless communication standards such as Bluetooth® or Wi-Fi Direct® are available. Pairing refers to a communication procedure for transmitting and receiving apparatus information between apparatuses so as to establish a wireless connection therebetween. Such apparatuses can perform pairing therebetween through NFC communication, and perform the actual communication by a handover to communication compliant with the standards such as Bluetooth® or Wi-Fi Direct®. By simply bringing the NFC compliant apparatuses close to each other, the users can cause the apparatuses to automatically set complicated settings for establishing a wireless connection therebetween.
This technique has also recently started to be applied to information processing apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals and printers. For example, in an information processing apparatus, apparatus information (connection information) for establishing wireless communication including SSID, IP address, MAC address and the like is written in advance in an NFC tag. In this case, in response to a communication apparatus, such as a mobile terminal, that is compliant with the NFC being held by the user over the NFC tag of the information processing apparatus, pairing is performed between the information processing apparatus and the communication apparatus through NFC communication. Furthermore, a handover is performed from the NFC communication to communication compliant with the high-speed wireless communication standards such as Bluetooth® or Wi-Fi Direct®. Through this, the communication apparatus can transmit a job such as a print job or a scan job and receive data (scan data or the like) corresponding to the transmitted job through the high-speed wireless communication (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-364145).
Conventionally, the data that can be obtained by a communication apparatus such as a mobile terminal from an information processing apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral or a printer was limited to data (scan data or the like) supported by applications installed on the mobile terminal. However, in order to improve the convenience of users, it is necessary for users to, without any limitation to such data that are obtainable from the information processing apparatus, designate (select) data from among various types of data such as log information and settings information.